


A is for Asgard

by bored_now



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Brothers, Friendship, Loki Needs a Hug, Mix of Norse myths and Marvel, No Details, Odin is a jerk, Past Rape/Non-con, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sibling Rivalry, laufey is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now
Summary: A series of drabbles and one shots through the alphabet focusing on Asgard.  The point of view will vary.More tags will be added as more stories are added.(Loki/Sigyn starts in "M"--- chapter 14)





	1. A is for Asgard

**A- Asgard**

The realm eternal. The top of Yggdrasil. Everything glittering and splendid; everyone blonde and happy.

Loki sneered at the world around him. He didn’t fit in. But he didn’t care.

He told himself he was made to stand out, that he was special. He told himself that he wasn’t an outsider, that he was just one step ahead of everyone else. He told himself that it didn’t matter that everyone rushed to bask in Thor’s friendship, he didn’t need to get his happiness from other people, he was fine on his own.

Now, if only he would start to believe everything he told himself, maybe then he could enjoy his life in glittering, splendid Asgard.


	2. B is for Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild spoilers for Ragnarok

Thor ran through the field laughing. He was so far ahead of his brother that he knew he would win this footrace that Loki had so foolishly challenged him to. Sometimes, he didn’t even know why Loki tried to compete with him. No one could beat the mighty Thor! 

He laughed even louder, as the thought crossed his mind. 

Reaching the tree that marked the finish line to their race, Thor turned around to gloat. His brow furrowed when he couldn’t see Loki anywhere. 

“Loki?” He called out tentatively. With a sigh, Thor started walking back along the path he had just run trying to find his brother. He just knew his mother would get so mad at him if anything happened to delicate Loki. 

Grumbling under his breath, Thor stomped along the path. Loki could be such a pain sometimes. As he was pondering how Loki always managed to spoil their fun, he saw a green snake in the path. 

“A snake!” Thor cried out in excitement. He had always loved snakes! As a symbol of wisdom, they were highly revered by the Aesir and he had always hoped to have a snake as a pet. He bent and picked up the snake, to admire it’s bright green scales. In fact, something about that shade of green was startlingly familiar…

“IT’S ME!” Suddenly, Thor wasn’t holding a snake, but Loki. 

“LOKI!” Thor shouted in surprise and dropped his brother to the ground. Loki looked up scowling. 

“You didn’t have to drop me!” The younger prince insisted. 

“Why would you do that?” Thor asked annoyed. Now he would never get a snake of his own!

“You’re such an oaf.” Loki said from his spot on the ground, a scowl on his face. Thor huffed up, irritated that his brother was, once again, ruining their fun. 

“You’re just a spoiled little troublemaker who no one cares about!” Thor countered. 

Then Loki stabbed him.


	3. C is for Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A real quickie...

Constant. Nothing ever changed in Asgard. The realm eternal was just that- eternally stuck in a rut. Loki didn’t think that anything would be more boring than to be stuck here forever with the lack of change, the constant hum of never ending conformity among the people… 

He would learn to walk the ways of Yggdrasil, he would be a master of change and lord of chaos, and he would never be bored or boring or predictable.


	4. D is for Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Thor...

Thor reminded himself that only the daring were awarded places in Valhalla. Only the daring would have their names go down as legend. Only the daring would be remembered in the shining halls of Asgard. 

As he snuck past the kitchen staff to get the extra dessert as Loki dared him to, Thor knew that he would prove himself worthy. He could do anything! He was the mighty Thor! 

“Thor, what are you doing back there?” Ingrid, one of the serving maids asked. She was usually tasked to care for him and Loki. Thor couldn’t believe that he’d been spotted!

He would never hear the end of it. Loki would know he has been caught and go on in that way of his about how loud and clumsy he was…

“Want the rest of this cake?” She asked with a smile. Thor nodded enthusiastically and Ingrid laughed handing him the plate of cake. “There you go! And just ask me next time Thor. No need to slink around like some Jotun spy.” Ingrid winked at him and Thor grinned before running off with the cake.


	5. E is for Envy

Loki looked at Thor, enviously, as Sigyn smiled and laughed with his older brother. 

Loki was usually envious of Thor, but this transcended a whole new level. 

Sigyn was his friend. She wasn’t meant to be part of the swarming masses that flocked to Thor and hung on his every word. She was to sit with Loki and laugh at his biting commentary of the foolish nobles at the feast. 

Loki felt himself tense up as Sigyn patted Thor on the arm and rose, finally, finally, finally, taking her leave. He watched as she seemed to be looking around for someone or something. He frowned. She was probably looking for Sif, he thought spitefully. 

But then, Sigyn turned and seemed to see him sitting in the shadows. He expected now that she’d had her moment with Thor, she would pretend not to see him and move away. But, inexplicably, her smile seemed to grow borader and she rushed (as much as a noble lady in a restrictive gown could rush) over to his corner. 

“Loki!” She cried out joyously, ignoring the curious looks the others in her path gave her as she sought out the dark prince. 

Again, Loki felt envious. He could never ignore others like that. He was never as happy as Sigyn. He pushed it aside as Sigyn joined him. He reached out for her hand and basked in the light of the smile she gave him. The only one who smiled just for him.


	6. F is for Frigga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay...just a quick on about Frigga.

**F- Frigga**

 

Sometimes, Frigga missed her home. Sometimes, she found Asgard strange and foreign, even after living there for millennia. After all, Frigga was a war bride from Vanaheim. She remembered a time when Asgard and Jötunheim had been united against her home in a war. She had lost and then- she was married. Or was she married and then lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two chapters for "G". G is for Gold and a bonus "Get Help" origin story :)


	7. G is for Gold

Gold, gold, gold. The walls were made of gold. The floors were made of gold. Even the streets were paved with gold. 

But none in Asgard remembered that it wasn’t pure gold. It was gilt and it covered up a multitude of sins. Sins they would all remember and be punished for. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i thought i published this one already....and I will post H too since apparently I had a big mental lapse...


	8. G is also for Get Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoilers for Ragnarok...I just couldn't resist writing an origin story for "Get Help"

It was just a small skirmish. Or so Thor tried to remind himself as they fought back some rock trolls who had the audacity to attack an outlying village in Asgard. But it was his first small skirmish, his first taste of war. Thor found that he liked it. He grinned over towards his brother; Loki had come to battle too. 

On second look, Thor thought that Loki seemed to be having more trouble with the battle. It looked like Loki wasn’t quite willing to go in for the kill. His little brother was so soft, Thor thought with a snort before using his axe to decapitate one of the trolls who came at him. He caught Loki’s eye, before the younger prince looking away, a look on his face that Thor could not decipher. 

Suddenly, the course of the battle seemed to turn against him. Against all of them really. And before Thor knew it, he and Loki were huddled behind a rock, separated from the rest of the Allfather’s force, as Loki bled from a wound in his side. 

“What are we going to do?” Thor asked, panting hard as he looked out behind their hiding place. The rest of their warriors appeared to be getting overwhelmed by the trolls in their turn. 

“I may have an idea.” Loki said hesitantly, holding his hand to his side. Thor looked at his brother anxiously. “You might not like it. It’s one of my “tricks””. 

“Just tell me, Loki,” Thor said, rolling his eyes. 

“Well...it goes like this….”

Thor felt like an idiot coming out from behind the rocks with Loki half draped over him as he approached the trolls from behind. 

“HELP!” Thor yelled, trying to sound panicked and not like he thought this was the stupidest thing he’d ever done. “GET HELP!” 

Some of the trolls turned around and stared at him and Loki incredulously (if their rocky, craggy faces could form an incredulous look) before taking a hesitant step towards the two brothers. They weren’t quite sure what to do...Asgardians pleading for help? 

“HELP!” Thor cried again, before chucking Loki like a boulder at the trolls. There was the sound of an impact as Loki collided with one of the trolls. Before the others could gather their wits, Thor attacked, inspiring the remaining Aesir to attack as well. 

Soon, the battle was won for Asgard and cheering could be heard. Loki groaned from his position on the ground and managed to push himself up slowly, the wound he sustained in his side seemed to gush blood thanks to his subsequent collision with the trolls during his scheme. 

“Here’s to the mighty Thor!” The guards all cheered. Thor grinned, lapping up the praises. Loki steadied himself against a wall, waiting for Thor to include him, to tell his part. Soon, it became clear that was not going to happen. Thor was the hero, Loki was only good enough for a distraction.


	9. H is for Hela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoilers for Ragnarok. Also in the notes at the bottom too

She waited in her prison, slowly going mad. 

Or madder. 

Hela no longer knew if she had always been this way or if it happened slowly, over time. She remembered her childhood. It had been happy, at times.

But most of all, she remembered the wars. Her father had been proud at first, although her mother had urged her to try to temper her powers. To let death give way to life at times, like in her garden. Her father had told her mother that such thoughts were not worthy of such a powerful being. He had encouraged the darkness to grow, and it had taken root. When he had seen where that darkness led, he had been afraid and once he had another to take his place as king of the golden kingdom she had built, she was no longer necessary. 

Now, here she was. Banished to this void between the realms, waiting for the one death she never had any control over. But she just had to bide her time. She was the goddess of death and knew one thing, death came for everyone. Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, Hela is Frigga's daughter too. The mural that Hela tears down in Raganrok...it looks like Frigga is hiding her face because she's upset. I would assume because she stood by while her husband banished their daughter to a hell dimension?


	10. I is for Idle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more sibling rivalry...

Thor hid under the table in the library. He thought that his hiding place was rather clever. Afterall, Master Mimir would never look for him in the library when he was avoiding lessons. Thor chuckled to himself at his cleverness. Then he heard a sigh. A familiar sigh.

“Loki?” Thor asked peering up from under the table. It was his little brother, who was standing and staring at a bookcase. “What are you doing here?” Thor whispered. Loki looked over his shoulder with an annoyed look. 

“What do you think I’m doing? I’m in a library looking at a shelf of books…” Loki trailed off with an expectant look. Thor just continued to look at his brother blankly. “Nevermind.” Loki said exasperated. They lapsed into silence. Well...as silent as either Thor or Loki ever got. 

“Are you hiding from Mimir?” Loki asked when he couldn’t taken Thor’s “silence any longer. 

“Yes.”

“You really are as idle as everyone says.” Loki said rolling his eyes and turning back to the bookshelf. Why couldn’t he find that blasted book? 

“I’m not idle!” Thor said indignantly, scrambling up from under the table. Loki turned to look at his brother with an expression on his face that always made Thor want to hit him. He clenched his fists at his side. Mother would be so disappointed if he hit his younger brother. Again. 

“All I want to do is train! I want to be out in the yard! How is that idle? I’m the most- most...un-idle person ever!” Thor continued. Loki still had that expression on his face. And then...Loki snorted. 

“Thor. They don’t mean physically idle. They mean mentally idle. Perhaps so idle that your brain has actually atrophied.” Loki continued to smirk at Thor. 

Thor wasn’t quite sure exactly what Loki had said about him. But he got the feeling that his younger brother had called him stupid. Again. Mother was going to be so disappointed. 

Thor punched Loki in the face.


	11. J is for Jotenheim

It was cold. 

But it was always cold on Jotunheim. Loki had been here many times, even though it was forbidden. When one could walk the hidden paths of Yggdrasil, there was no place that was truly forbidden. 

But Jötunheim. He knew it was cold. But, it didn’t seep into his bones, like he’d been told as a child. It didn’t claw at his lungs when he breathed. It didn’t make his steps slow down, as his body seemed to absorb the frigid air around him. The cold was just...cold. 

As Loki surveyed the barren icy tundra he stumbled upon, he figured that the old warriors who had told of their time in Jötunheim were exaggerating. Or, he thought with a sly smirk, he and his sorcery were much more powerful than those old fools could ever hope to be. Loki grinned and decided to see what mischief he could start in this wasteland of ice and sorrows.


	12. K is for King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Loki/Sigyn in this one

As he puttered around wearing Odin’s face, and Odin’s skin, Loki felt that all the accolades meant nothing. They weren’t cheering his name, afterall. It was still all about Odin. And Thor, he mentally added with a sour twist to his smile. 

But he knew a way around that! He would rehabilitate his name and then all the people would laud him. _Him._ Loki. He felt Odin’s face shift into a manic grin. 

He frowned as he saw Sigyn walk through the halls in her mourning gown. Since he had become King, almost two years ago, she had never stopped her mourning for him. Loki-him. 

On the one hand, he was flattered. He didn’t really think that she had loved him much. He had tricked her into their marriage in the first place, he was jealous, and possessive, and...a Frost Giant. 

He tore his gaze away from Sigyn and tried to banish her from his thoughts. He was King of Asgard now. And he wouldn’t get distracted by one mere woman. Even if he did think she would make him a glorious Queen.


	13. L is for Loki (Origins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little idea I had about Loki. Also- mention non-con, but no graphic descriptions AT ALL. Sorry about the delay (if anyone is still reading!)

Laufey frowned as the mortal he had taken as his spoil from Midgard shifted away from him on the bed. He hadn’t been here for a while, but he was the king and he was organizing a war. He wasn’t some soft babysitter for mortals. She was eying him warily as though this was the first time. She should know by now what he wanted, she had been here long enough. 

“What do you want?” The girl asked in a low voice. Laufey laughed at her as he approached, relishing the way that she scooted away from him. 

“Has it been that long, girl, that you don’t remember?” He asked and was gratified when her eyes widened further in terror. 

“You were gone for months.” She whispered, and Laufey frowned. 

“What are months when you have millenia to live?” He got up onto the platform of furs and pillows where she laid and crept closer. “Come, I have had a trying day and could use some...relief.” He smirked at her and threw the fur blankets off of her. 

His face paled at what he saw. Pregnant?! How was such a thing possible? He had not thought to take precautions because he had not thought that a mortal was able to conceive with a Jotun. Or gestate their young if she did conceive. And from what he could see, the girl was far along. 

“When?” He hissed at her. 

“I don’t know.” She mumbled and he roared in rage, pleased when she tried to shrink back into the wall behind her. He mumbled to himself about how ignorant the mortals were about everything. 

“I’ll be back once it’s born.” He grunted and left the room, snapping at a guard to fetch Farbauti. After some sharp words with Farbauti, he trusted that he would be made aware when the curious birth of this half-breed occured. It was possible that it would be strong, a noble heir for his throne. That was part of the reason for the invasion to Midgard; the Jotuns were dying out. Their birth rate had gotten dangerously low, even with the Casket of Ancient Winters and its magic to help their people. If the child was strong, the invasion of Midgard could have even more...interesting implications. 

One month later

“The baby has been born. The mother is dead.” Farbauti came into Laufey’s tent holding a small bundle in her arms. 

“Is it strong? Will it be suitable?” Laufey growled. This could not have come at a worse time. Laufey frowned at the bundle in Farbauti’s arms. The timing of its birth was already a sign that it was unsuitable. Farbuti hesitated to answer him. 

“The baby is small. But he seems very intelligent for one so young.” She held the bundle out to the king and he looked at it with scorn. It was miserably small, but the clan markings that covered its body, showed that it was indeed a Laufeyson. Laufey took the infant from Farbauti. Indeed, it fit into one of Laufey’s hands. His frown deepened. It would be a lodestone around his neck, if it lived. 

If it lived. 

The words swirled around in Laufey’s head as he studied it in his hand. Farbauti was right, it did have an intelligent look to its face. But...a runt surely with its mixed Jotun-Midgardian heritage. 

“Take it out to the snows.” Laufey said. He glared at Farbuti when he heard her shocked inhale of breath. It was an ancient tradition, one that was rarely followed since the birth rate had dropped so low. But it was an ancient tradition used to test the strength of a baby. If a baby could survive for a set amount of time in the snows of Jotunheim, it would have blessings heaped upon it. Usually, the longer a baby lasted, the more blessings. 

“How long?” Farbauti asked, feeling strangely protective of the small being she had helped bring into the world. 

“However long it takes.” Laufey grated out before thrusting it back into her arms and whirling out of the tent. He had more important matters to attend to. Farbauti frowned at his back, before turning her attention back to the baby, who was making a snuffling noise from his place in her arms. 

“Shhh...I must obey my king.” She whispered to the baby. He looked up at her with smiling, laughing red eyes, and she could feel her own eyes well up with tears, before she choked them back and got control of herself. “But I can do everything in my power to help you.” 

She didn’t know what she was hoping for, as she ran through the snow with the baby clutched to her chest. The battle was still raging around her and she had no idea what she was doing or where she was really going. At one point, during her mad dash through the slaughter around her, she thought that the temple would be the safest place for the baby. So she shifted direction and ran towards the temple. 

Farbauti saw the casket sitting in its ceremonial resting spot. She moved towards it with the baby in her arms and placed him on the floor by the casket. It wasn’t exactly what the king had ordered. But it was outdoors, there was snow, and no one else was around. She turned her attention back to the baby, but was soon distracted by noise at the door. Pulling out her dirk, she turned to fight her attackers with her last breathe. 

 

*~*~*~*~

Odin marched through the remains of the temple. He spied the Casket of Ancient Winters sitting on a plinth with a feeling of righteous superiority. He knew that to take this would doom Jotunheim. But after what they had done to Midgard, to his Army...he wanted the Jotun to feel every bit of the suffering that they had caused. 

As he hefted the casket from its resting place, he heard a thin wail. Unmistakably, a baby’s cry. He looked at the death surrounding him. Jotun. Aesir. They all remained dead. Perhaps...perhaps there was something salvageable in all of this mess. He approached the cries and spied it on the floor in the gloom of the temple. A Frost Giant woman seemed to be reaching out her arms to it. Odin recognized the markings on the infant at once and picked it up.

He was surprised when it automatically changed to mimic his Aesir appearance. Was the child a halfling? Had Laufey really been so cruel to abuse some poor Aesir or Vanir woman who had crossed his path? That was the only reason Odin could imagine why it would have a “warm skin”. 

As Odin left the chamber with his spoils in either hand, he figured that in his hands he held the two keys to make sure that this type of war never happened with Jotunheim again. He, Odin Allfather, was the master their future and the Jotuns beasts would do well to remember that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **very deliberate use of "it" as a descriptor in both Laufey and Odin's thoughts


	14. M is for Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norse myth meets Midgard  
> Loki/Sigyn in this chapter

“Deck the halls with balls of holly…”

Loki heard the off-key singing from his quarters in the ship newly dubbed “New Asgard.” Personally, he thought it was a stupid name, but apparently it was something of a Midgardian traditional to just stick “new” on something and consider it a fresh start. 

When on Midgard…

“Fa la la la la la la la la la…”

The singing continued, somewhat less certainly but in a much nicer voice. A voice that caused Loki to sit up and open the doors to his quarters. 

“Sigyn,” He said with a smile and watched as Sigyn (and the Midgardian peasant she had befriended) turned in his direction. Sigyn with a smile and the peasant with a somewhat less friendly look on her face. 

“Loki! Look at all these decorations Lady Darcy has helped me with. Apparently there is a festival soon.” She began to hand him various different bows and plants with a smile he hadn’t seen since...well, he couldn’t remember. 

Things had been so tense between them, and he had to admit that it was his own fault. First, ignoring her when he found out about his heritage and then allowing her to think he was dead for so long while he played at being king. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed her smiling at him. He smiled slightly in return and reached his hand out to her...only to have the moment interrupted by the peasant. 

“Urm...should you really give him mistletoe?” Darcy asked. Both Sigyn and Loki looked at her with various looks of curiosity- Sigyn’s polite and Loki’s scathing.

“What do you mean, Lady Darcy?” Sigyn asked before Loki could unleash a more caustic reply. 

“Well, you know. He did get Baldr killed with mistletoe.” Darcy said seriously. Sigyn looked even more confused, but Loki was irate. 

“Oh, of course. Just another crime to accuse me of? When did this happen? While I was piloting this ship from Sakaar to evacuate Asgard?” He was about to continue on a long diatribe, but Sigyn gave him A Look and he bit his lip before looking up at the ceiling in frustration. How would he ever repair his relationship with Sigyn if everyone kept accusing him of things? 

“Loki, please.” Sigyn said and then turned back to Darcy. “Who is Baldr?” She asked and Darcy blinked slowly. 

“Well...after Thor arrived the first time, I read up on all the old stories I could on you guys.” Sigyn nodded for her to continue when Darcy hesitated. “Apparently, Loki was jealous of Baldr, who was Frigga’s son, and killed him with mistletoe.” Darcy finished by waving a little piece of the mistletoe in her hands at the two of them. She seemed a bit uncertain since Sigyn didn’t seem to know who Baldr was. 

“Of course. I’m the villain in every story.” Loki said before spinning around and getting ready to stomp back into his room and slam his door. Sigyn caught his hand and he was stopped from his dramatic exit. 

“Loki, Darcy was just concerned since so many of the stories have turned out to be true.” Sigyn said and Loki turned around to meet her concerned gaze. 

“Really? There were stories that were true?” He had heard the one about the horse. Stark had been by when they initially landed in the northern parts of someplace called “Montana” and had not let up with the jokes about horses. 

“Yeah, I was asking Sigyn about them.” Darcy said hesitantly while rubbing the toe of her shoe on the floor. “And you weren’t always the villain.” She said when she saw the hurt lurking behind the anger in his gaze. Darcy was surprised to realize that Sigyn, who had become a good friend, had been right. Loki did have feelings. Feelings that seemed to have been stomped on...a lot. 

“No?” He asked with an apparent air of indifference. But Sigyn, and even Darcy, could tell he was interested. 

“Yeah. I mean, don’t get me wrong, you do some pretty garbage stuff in the myths, but you also seem to be a bit of a scapegoat. I mean, who gets their lips sewn together for winning a bet?” Darcy asked incredulously and Loki let out a huff of surprise, as he unconsciously raised his hand to his lips. “And did they really put you in a cave with a snake dripping venom on you?” Loki shrugged. 

“Yes. They felt one of his pranks had gone too far.” Sigyn replied. 

“That is sick. No wonder you went and flyted at them so awesomely. I think that you let them off easy.” The two women exchanged a look and seemed to talk to each other without words. Loki was struck with a momentary pang of envy. Had he and Sigyn ever been that close? 

With a shrug, Darcy turned and began humming to herself as she continued to strew holiday decorations about. Loki looked at her dumbfounded and Sigyn pulled him away. Not, to his disappointment, into his room, but rather further down the hall. 

“I suppose she’s not that bad,” Loki began, but Sigyn uncharacteristically cut him off. 

“What Darcy didn’t say, because she was being kind, was that the myths also say that you are a frost giant.” Sigyn tightened her grip on his hand and watched as Loki looked up at the ceiling, swallowing convulsively before he looked back down at her. 

“I, am I the only one that didn’t know?” He asked in a hoarse whisper. “All of Midgard for over 1000 years knew that I was a monster, but I...”

“Loki, you must stop calling yourself such because of your birth,” Sigyn said. Loki gave a bitter laugh and pulled his hand away. 

“I suppose you’re right,” He laughed again, but it was far from joyful. The other end of the hallway was silent and Loki noticed that the girl had gone. Maybe she wasn’t that bad, for a Midgardian. He would have to remember to call her by her name at one point. 

“I’m a monster because of all the death and destruction I have wrought, all of the lives I’ve ruined, all the pain I’ve caused,” Loki would have gone on but Sigyn put one hand over his mouth. In her other hand, she held a sprig of that darned mistletoe above his head. 

“Stop. I know that we have much to talk about and much to work through. Not least of all you constantly calling yourself a monster. But for now...I want to tell you of a Midgardian tradition with mistletoe.” Loki looked at her curiously and was about to question her when she removed her hand. But, before he could form his first word, Sigyn was kissing him. 

For once in his life, Loki accepted this small bit of happiness without worrying about when it would be snatched away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, Loki and Sigyn are married but estranged a few years before the events of Thor 1. She loves him in an uncomplicated way and he loves her. But Loki is always complicated. He never really expressed his love to her for fear of rejection and ended up treating her pretty callously at various points in their marriage. Also in my head is that because he felt pretty unloved, he was constantly cheating on Sigyn as he tried to fill the void of feeling unloved--- which was one of the main reasons they were estranged.


End file.
